Waiting For U - Luhan
by GreenChuda
Summary: Menunggu Sosok Sahabat yang pernah ia cintai, iya pernah dia cintai bahkan sampai sekarang , di umurnya yang menginjak duapuluh lima tahun, NON AI LIU , gadis cantik bak model itu masih menunggu perjanjian yang sudah berumur duapuluh tahun, entah perjanjian bodoh atau gila mau bagaimanapun dia tetap menunggu sosok itu, di negeri tirai bambu. berharap sebuah keajaiban berpihak pdnya
_GreenChuda A.k.a PCYNC new present story_

 **Waiting For U- Lu Han '**

 _Main Cast : Lu Han , Akira Kim – Non Ai Liu_

 **Genre : Romance , friendship , Abstark**

 **Rate : PG 15 +**

 **Length: OneShoot**

 **Typo(s)**

 **This Is Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Waiting For U**_

"eh hem,, hai" ujar seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya masih SMA itu dengan sedikit gugup yang berdiri tepat disampingku, aku melepaskan Headsetku lalu menatapnya kemudian melanjutkan menulis note lagi. dengan keberanian yang telah ia kumpulkan ia duduk tepat dikursi yang kududuki walaupun sedikit jauh dariku, aku tak menghiraukan dia.

"lagi apa ? tanyanya dengan sedikit melirik note yang kutulis. aku berhenti menulis lalu melihat ia dengan tatapan dingin kemudian melanjutkan tulisanku yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"buat apaan sih" ujarnya yang sepertinya pantang menyerah, ia melihat yang aku tulis dengan sedikit berdiri, aku tak menghiraukannya , tiba-tiba ia meninggalkanku, aku yang menyadari itu langsung memasangkan kembali headsetku dan melanjutkan aktifitasku yang sempat terusik sedikit.  
tak berapa lama kemudian ia datang kembali dengan memegang eskrim di kedua tanganya lalu menyodorkannya satu padaku . kemudian ia duduk tepat disampingku, Catat ya *Tepat disampingku*

"Nih buat kamu"ujarnya sambil terus menyodorkan eskrim itu padaku aku tak menghiraukannya, entah sejak kapan aku bisa merasa kasihan padanya lalu aku mengambil eskrim yang ia sodorkan walaupun sudah agak meleleh sedikit dan mengenai tangan putihnya itu, tampak senyuman manis terkembang di bibir mungilnya itu, sangat manis dan aku melepaskan kembali headset ku lalu aku memberi senyuman manis untuk membalas senyuman nya itu.

"makasih"ujarku padanya, entah kenapa saat melihat senyumannya aku melihat kembali sahabat kecilku, sahabat yang rela meninggalkanku dan pergi kekorea untuk mengikuti kedua orang tuanya

"Lu han, nama kamu siapa? "tanyanya, aku terbelalak mendengar apa yang ia bilang, tidak salah dengarkan aku? lu han? namanya sangat mirip dengan nama sahabat kecilku , ah mungkin saja itu hanya kebetulan, aku teringat kembali sahabat kecilku

"hai kok bengong?" tanyanya yang membuat lamunanku buyar seketika dengan cepat aku menggeleng padanya

"Ah tidak, aku Non Ai Liu, Panggil Saja aku Akira" ujarku pelan entah kenapa aku melihat ia sedang memandangi leherku, ia meraih kalung yang terletak tepat di leherku aku menjauh dengan cepat

"kalung itu punyamu?" tanyanya aku mengangguk dan menautkan alisku

"ini kalung pemberian sahabatku,memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku padanya ia tersenyum lalu menggeleng

"ah waktu ku sudah habis" ujarnya beranjak pergi , nampak dari kejauhan punggung nya yang memakai kemeja itu dan mengancingnya sampai ke leher.

 **Waiting For U - Lu Han**

 _ **Flashback On**_

"lulu udahan donk, capek tau " ujar seorang gadis balita kepada sahabat laki lakinya yang kira kira berumur 6 tahun itu.

"ayo dong, ra kejar aku, ayooo" ujar anak umur 6 tahunan, yang kerap dipanggil lulu dengan gadis balita itu, dengan gaya nya yang cool berlari dengan langkah kecilnya. Akira kecil itupun terduduk diatas rerumputan hijau, lulu yang menyadari itu lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan segera menghampiri akira-nya itu lalu duduk tepat disamping akira-nya , lulu kecil menghapus keringatnya kemudian menghapuskan keringat sahabatnya lalu duduk seperti semula lagi dengan menjulurkan kaki di rerumputan hijau itu.

"ra , maapin lulu ya" ujar lulu sambil menunduk, akira memegang pundak lulunya itu lalu melihat lulu beberapa saat lalu dengan cepat ia memeluknya dengan erat

"lulu jangan tinggalin Akira" tangis akira kecilpun meledak , keluar tanpa diperintah oleh otaknya , lulu membalas pelukan akira lalu menangis juga.

"lulu gg boleh tinggal disini ra,, ntar lulu mau bobok sama siapa ? mama sama papa lulu pergi semua"ujar lulu menangis dengan suara yang lebih keras dari tadi lalu dengan cepat ia angkat tanganya kecilnya untuk menghapus air matanya yang meleleh tanpa henti itu

"lulu akira gak mau lulu pergi" melepaskan pelukannya

"Tapi lulu harus pergi ra, ya udah lulu janji ma akira nanti kalo udah besar lulu datang lagi kesini untuk ketemu akira" ujar lulu yang bersikap dewasa lalu mengelus rambut sahabatnya itu, supaya sahabatnya itu berhenti menangis

"tapi nanti kira gak ada temen lu, akira gak mau kalo engga lulu yang disamping akira" ujar akira malah makin menangis tersedak sedak

"jangan nangis donk ra, lulu sedih ninggalin akira jadinya,ayo donk senyum ,, iiii" ujar lulu yang mulai memaksakan kedua sudut bibirnya tersenyum akira hanya menggeleng pelan walau airmatanya udah gak menetes lagi . lulu memakaikan akira kalung emas bermata LA ke leher akira lalu memegang bahu akira

"gak boleh gitu donk akira, lulu janji kalo lulu udah jadi artis lulu datang ke akira tapi lulu mau liat akira esok udah jadi insinyur, jadi lulu kesana mau jadi artis dulu, lulu sayang ma akira, jangan nangis lagi ya " ujar lulu memeluk nya lagi dan mengelus pelan rambut lembut akira

"lulu jahat, akira benci lulu" teriak akira berlari kecil menuju rumahnya yang sangat dekat dari taman itu, taman itu adalah taman rumahnya dan taman rumah lulu yang sudah di buat tanpa batasan.

Akira Meninggalkan lulu membuat lulu menangis lagi kemudian berusaha untuk berdiri .

S ejak sore itu akira tak pernah melihat lulu lagi karena saat lulu ditinggalkan oleh akira sore itu, dimana hari itu adalah hari keberangkatan lulu kekorea, dan meniggalkan tempat kelahirannya.

 _ **flashBack Off**_

 **Waiting For You - Luhan**

"buat apaan lagi sih?"tanya cowok yang baru kukenal seminggu yang lalu. Walaupun ia baik tetap saja ia membuat mood ku hancur entah kenapa itu.

"oh tidak hanya sebuah diari" ujarku, dan kali ini aku tak memakai headset melainkan memakai earphone

"oh~ koq suka nulis diari?"tanyanya aku memberhentikan aktivitasku lalu menatapnya, tunggu! Bukankah ia artis korea itu? personil boyband itukan? Kutahan ekspresiku karna takut ia mencurigai raut wajahku nanti

"kenapa?" tanyanya sambil melambaikan tanganya padaku lagi, oh bodohnya aku kenapa harus melamun sampe ketahuan lagi sih? Kupukul dahiku dan melanjutkan tulisanku

"bukannya kao Lu Han? Ngapain Kechina?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan tanpa menatapnya , ia tertawa pelan lalu melihatku lagi

"ah ku kira kau tidak akan pernah menyadari biodataku yang sekarang"ujarnya sambil tertawa ia mengambil satu earphoneku lalu meletakkannya ditelinganya juga sambil mengangguk ngangguk mengikuti irama lagu itu

" oh jadi selama ini kau menulis surat untuk sahabat kecilmu itu?" tanya luhan aku mengangguk, sekarang luhan menjadi teman curhatku disini , didunia yang mengerikan ini. luhan baik tapi tak bisa mengggantikan lulu kecil dihatiku

"ya begitulah tapi aku tak tau dimana ia sekarang berada" ujarku yang mulai menerawang ia tersenyum kecil bahkan tak nampak senyum yang terukir dibibir mungilnya itu

" sudahlah ia pasti sedang berada disini " ujar luhan menarik tanganku lalu meletakkan tanganku tepat di hatiku , aku tersenyum melihatnya seperti ini. ini membuatku jadi tenang dan nyaman saat bersamanya.

"kau sakit?"tanyaku melihat mukanya yang sudah mulai pucat, ia menggeleng cepat

" oh iya kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kau ngapain ke china, bukannya karirmu sedang naik daun dikorea selatan sana ?"tanyaku ia mengangguk ragu lalu melihatku , aku yang merasa diliatin kemudian membalas tatapannya

" aku mau mencari sesuatu yang ketinggalan di china"

"setelah kau menemukannya kau balik lagi ke korsel?"tanyaku ia mengangguk ngangguk, tampak matanya yang bersinar terang kini meredup bagaikan tak ada sinar , matanya itu membuat hatiku sakit entah sakit karna apa yang penting melihat keadaannya saat ini membuat hatiku sangat sakit

" kenapa kau tak membawanya saja ke korsel?"tanyaku polos

"ah aku ingin kekorsel mencari sahabatku itu ah sungguh, aku sangat merindukannya" ujarku menerawang tanpa sadar airmataku menetes luhan menghapus airmataku lalu beranjak pergi

" aku pulang dulu ya bye" ujarnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang

 **Waiting For You- Luhan**

Sudah seminggu aku tak menemuinya, aku hanya berpikir positive mungkin ia ada panggilan dari manegernya atau apalah di korea sehingga harus membuatnya pulang atao jangan jangan ia sudah menemukan yang ia cari dan membawanya pulang ? jadi dia tidak mengabariku ketika pulang ?, pikiran konyol melayang layang di otakku membuatku makin sedikit gila. Dan satu sisi rasa sakit dihatiku menyergap

aku duduk dikursi yang sering kududuki lalu membuka tabku untuk mencari informasi baru saat ini, mataku terbelalak ketika nama luhan tercantum di semua berita dengan tittle " LUHAN MELAYANGKAN GUGATAN KE AGENSINYA" apa maksudnya?kenapa dia keluar dari grup bandnya itu? aku sedikit usil melihat fakta fakta dan biodata luhan di tabku tanpa menyadari orangnya sudah berada tepat duduk manis disampingku menggunakan jass hitam lalu melemparkan senyum termanis yang pernah ia miliki

"ayo ngapain liatin fakta dan biodata aku? Kau ternyata menyukaiku ya"ujarnya tersenyum evil membuat ku memanyunkan bibirku, tapi aku sadar pipi ku tak bisa diajak kerja sama dan menimbulkan kesan merah merona seperti kepiting rebus

"aissh siapa yang menyukaimu? Aku tak menyukaimu hanya saja aku heran denganmu" ujarku apa adanya, tidak yang lebih tepatnya mengelak dari ucapannya dan terlihat dahinya langsung berkerut

"heran kenapa ?'tanyanya

"kau artis terkenal berkat boygrupmu itu lalu kau melayangkan gugatan keagensimu kalo aku jadi maneger mu aku sumpah serapah kau , yang seenaknya keluar tanpa alasan" ujarku asal ia langsung tertawa terbahak bahak

"ah itu yang kau permasalahkan rupanya? Lupakan sajalah, oh iya bagaimana ada jobkah untuk seorang insyinyur terkenal kota ini?" tanyanya yang tamppak mengalihkan pembicaraan kami, ah apa maksudnya mengatai ngatai profesiku?

"ah aku sedang tak ingin menerima job saat ini" ujarku lalu meliriknya, lalu ia memasang muka smirk nya

"oh iya tidak rindu kah kau terhadapku?"tanyanya jail

"Rindu Karena apa ?"

"karna aku sudah seminggu tak kesini" ujarnya lagi

"tidak juga, tapi emang kau kemana ?"tanya ku sedikit penasaran terhadapnya

"aku mengurus gugatan itu dikorsel "

"owh tapi bukankah kau pelajar SMA "ujarku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan , ia tertawa lagi

"enak saja kau! Gini gini aku lebih tua dari mu"ujarnya yang membuatku menautkan alisku lagi , emang dia tau apa umurku?

"dari mana kau tau umurku?"tanyaku penuh selidik ia membungkam mulutnya lalu menggeleng

"dari tampangmu" ujarnya berbohong aku tak menghiraukan kebohongannya itu

"dasar lelaki Bodoh, ngapain keluar dari agensi yang sudah melambungkan tinggi namanya coba ?"aku mengggerutu berharap ia akan mendengarnya dan Yes! Benar saja ia mendengarnya dan langsung saja raut wajahnya berbeda

"aku ingin disini saja negara kelahiranku, aku sudah menemukan yang kucari hampir 4 tahun belakangan ini, aku sudah sangat merindukannya jadi akumelayangkan gugatan itu karna tak ingin meninggalkannya lagi"ujarnya yang langsung menatap ke manik mataku , sangat dalam dan membuat kebingunganku melebihi batas. Tiba tiba ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lehernya yang tertutupi oleh kerah kemejanya itu, dan saat itu juga aku langsung tertegun melihat

Kal.. kal.. kalung itu sama seperti punyaku dan bermata LA juga dengan cepat ia memelukku dengan erat, dekapan yang sangat nyaman, yang tak pernah kurasakan lagi 20 tahun belakangan ini

"lu… lu.. lulu" ujarku menangis didalam pelukannya dan ia mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan ku

"ya ini lulu, ra, lulu kamu " ujarnya mengeratkan pelukan nya

"aku kangen kamu"ujarku terisak isak

"aku melayangkan gugatan itu karna aku tak ingin meninggalkan yang telah kucari cari selama 4 tahun belakangan ini dan itu adalah kamu ra"ujarnya membuat airmataku mengalir deras, sangat deras

"kamu jahat lu , jahat , kamu baru nemuin aku aku capek nungguin kamu 20 tahun dichina dan itu hanya demi kamu lu"ujarku memukul pundaknya pelan

"maaf, buat kamu nunggu lama aku udah nepatin janji kan kekamu kalo sebelum kita ketemu kita harus menjadi yang kita cita cita yang dulu, aku udah jadi artis terkenal dan kamu udah jadi insinyur terkenal, kita impaskan" ujarnya melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatapku lagi

"sekarang aku disini hanya untuk kamu ra, " ujarnya menghapuskan airmataku yang mengalir deras tadi

" aku janji gak akan ninggalin kamu lagi ra," ujarnya mengankat jari kelingkingnya dengan cepat kukaitakn kelingkingku dengan kelingkingnya lalu ia tersenyum sambil menghapus airmatanya dengan tangan kirinya

"janji ya" ia mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis dan itu adalah senyum 'senyuman luluku yang pernah hilang"

 _ **End**_

* * *

Hohoho ini FF aku dua tahun yang lalu , di re post lagi ,, walaupun gaya penulisanku yang dulu masih hancur , setidaknya aku ingin ngepost aja dan biar bisa beda in setiap cara penulisanku di setiap FF yang aku buat .. maaf ini ff nya terlalu singkat dan juga gak jelas ..

salam chanyeol :*

PCYNC


End file.
